The present invention relates to a writing instrument of the kind comprising an ink reservoir and a nib holder adapted to support a writing nib at one end of the reservoir and positioned to receive ink by capillary action from an ink carrier housed in the reservoir, and more particularly to an improved structure of the writing nib and elements associated thereto.